Another Universe
by bramblecat
Summary: Harry is accused of being a Dark wizard but he doesn't agree.He leaves his original world and finds himself 10 years old again,helping solve the Kira case.He's supposed to hide his magic but it's hard to do with a shinigami that seems to know what you are
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story that I really, really want to write. Sorry if it is similar to anyone else's story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note. It would be awesome though….**

"GET OUT!" Hermoine yelled. "We know you've been studying the Dark Arts. Dumbledore showed us a memory of his that proved you were reading a book about them and practicing the spells in the Room of Requirement!" Harry Potter scowled and began to yell back.

"FINE THEN! I WAS looking at a book about the Dark Arts and I HAD been practicing the spells but they were only the ones that were legal. Still, I can't believe you trust Dumbledore, someone who pretended to be dead for three years just to make me be more willing to die for the wizarding world!"

"HARRY POTTER! Dumbledore is a great man! He was just doing what was right! I mean, you did end up killing Voldemort."

"YES! And think of how many lives we could have saved if he had just divulged the information he had sooner!"

"He had his reason!"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"You know what he does it for the greater good!"

"See! He's brainwashed everybody into thinking he's always right. You don't even question his motives." Harry groaned and ran his hands through his hair. Hermoine was still red in the face and an angry looking Ron stood behind her. Behind him stood the Weasleys including Ginny. Ginny…the name made Harry even angrier. The moment it had gotten out that he was looking at some Dark magic books, she had dumped him. It was clear to him now that she had just dated him for the fame. Dumbledore came out of the floo and walked calmly up to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry but I must do this." Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry sighed.

"So you're going to kill me, old man? Maybe you think that once I'm dead you will become the most famous once again. Oooh, Dumbledore's killed another Dark Lord."

"Harry, Dark magic only leads to corruption, you've delved far too deep into it. The only way to keep this world safe is to kill you."

"You know as well as I do that it's the person's intent that makes magic Dark or Light." Dumbledore just opened his mouth to say a spell. Harry smirked.

"Well I guess it's lucky I was prepared for this to happen. Now I won't have to worry about you ever again. Even better, I won't even have to see you after death." Harry's wand shot out from his sleeve. He had it in an invisible holster. Harry mumbled a long incantation and made intricate movements as Dumbledore stood there stunned, unable to the say the spell he had been about to cast. Finally Harry began to glow blue.

"See ya, well, not really." He grinned and waved. The blue light became stronger and Harry disappeared in a flash. Hermoine, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys stood there shocked. After several moments of staring at the place where Harry had just been Ron spoke up.

"Professor, where the hell did Potter just go?" Dumbledore stood there, mouth open in surprise.

"I can't believe it, he shouldn't be this powerful," Dumbledore mumbled. He then spoke up and addressed the rest of people there. "Potter has used an ancient spell that has transported himself to another universe. We will never see him again since the caster cannot travel back. I feel sorry for whatever universe Potter has decided to conquer. We should announce to the rest of the world that he is dead. We should also inform him of his Dark activities." Everyone nodded and walked off muttering about what happened. Dumbledore smiled to himself. Potter had just handed him ultimate power on a silver platter. He, Albus Dumbledore, would be the biggest influence in the wizard world once again.

It was dark, but Harry could hear whispers all around him. He strained his ears trying to listen but the words were incomprehensible. His life flashed in front of his eyes. He saw his childhood at the Dursleys, his journey through Hogwarts and his many confrontations against Voldemort. Sirius' death, Dumbledore's death, hunting for horcruxes, Dobby dying, Harry facing the killing curse once again and surviving, ultimately destroying the last horcrux, Fred, Remus, Tonks' death, his defeat of Voldemort, a splitting headache, stronger magic, photographic memory, all the things the horcrux had deprived him of. Then, the biggest betrayal of all, Dumbledore appearing once again, telling him well done. Harry sneered in disgust, that man could have made the outcome so different, it could have been so much better.

The whispers had stopped and one clear voice rang out in Harry's mind.

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't belong there," Harry answered calmly.

No, you didn't, did you? Hmmm, however I do see a universe that you do belong in however there is one slight drawback. You aren't permitted to use magic through a wand in this universe since wizards don't exist there."

"Do I keep my magic?"

"Of course, if I took your magic away, you would die. I would recommend that you do wandless magic however you have become too dependent on your wand. Ah yes, I know just what to do with you." Harry was eerily reminded of the sorting hat. Then he felt his wand dissolve into sawdust. His body began to hurt and he screamed. "I am sorry my child, but the only way for you to be able to control your magic without a wand would be if you relearned it from age 10. I will send you the appropriate materials you will need. Good luck, my child." The voice faded and Harry screamed again although this scream was more high pitched than the last, more childish. Harry felt himself falling, and with a thud he landed on the cold, wet grass. His head hurt; in fact his body was still aching from the experience. He sat up shakily and stood up, only to fall down due to unsteady legs. He dragged himself over to a puddle and looked at his reflection. He knew he would be younger but it was still strange to see his 10 year old self look back at him in the reflection. He heard a car stop and heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to find an old man standing over him. The old man brought out a cell phone and dialed a number. He brought it up to his ear and Harry could hear the phone ringing. This shocked him, had his sense of hearing become better. It must have. He then realized he could see without his glasses. This almost made him punch the air in joy. The person at the other and of the phone answered.

"Yes?"

"I found a child alone in the park. It doesn't seem like he has any idea where he is."

"And what would you like to do Watari?" Harry frowned at the name, it seemed like he was I Japan if people had names like that.

"I have a feeling he could help you with the case."

"Oh? Then bring him to headquarters. I would like to meet him."

"Yes, right away." Watari hung up and smiled at Harry. "Come," he said. "Let's take you to someplace dry." Harry was still wary of Watari but that force that had spoken to him was whispering in his head to go with Watari. Harry nodded at Watari and Watari led him to the car. Harry wondered just what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…I don't know how many of you will understand this. I am simply replying to a review.**

**This is to Magicus Lilium: Alors, j'ai eu un commentaire de quelqu'un français! C'est trop cool ça. Si tu veux laisser vos commentaire en français je vais les comprendre (et je veux vraiment voir un commentaire en français. Mais pas si vous ne voulez pas le faire.)Je parle couramment le français.**

**Ah, yes, I am a freshman in AP French. Well, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything…unfortunately. .**

The car ride was long and Harry kept fighting sleep the whole way. He didn't trust Watari enough to sleep in his presence. Harry had trouble trusting all old grandfatherly types, but he also didn't want to revisit his nightmares that plagued him. Even just thinking about them made Harry shiver, which made Watari, who was looking at him through the mirror, turn the heat up. Harry's dream consisted of all his friends that had died. He simply watched them die over and over again. Each night it was only one or two of the deaths but even after watching the people die several times, it still woke him up screaming. Something touched Harry's shoulder and he flinched. He looked up to see that the car had stopped outside a warehouse.

"We are here," Watari said. Harry looked up at the man and nodded. He felt annoyed by the look of pity in Watari's eyes. Did Watari think he was abused because he flinched at his touch and was found outside by himself? Harry smirked. Of course Watari would think that, even when repeated in Harry's head it made him think of a child running away from an abusive home.

"I don't need your pity," Harry said sharply. "Just so you know, I was not abused and I was outside on my own free will. You can pity all you want but that won't change anything, except make me annoyed."

"But you flinched-" Watari started.

"I was merely lost in thought," Harry replied. "I have many things to think about."

"Very well then, please come with me." Watari began to walk into the warehouse and Harry followed. He wondered why Watari wasn't questioning the fact that he was not acting his age at all. Once Harry entered the warehouse, he glanced around and saw only shadows. Then he looked around again due to the fact he doubted Watari would bring him someplace empty. He saw a faint glow in the corner. He knew this wasn't normal behavior, even for muggles. Was this a trap? Harry tensed suddenly as Watari opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you see it?" He asked. Harry blinked in confusion, he was not expecting this.

"I see a glow coming from that corner. It's probably the man you were talking to over the phone when you found me." Then it clicked. "This is a test isn't it? A test to see if I fit whatever requirements you've laid out." Before he could say any more, the voice he heard on the telephone answered him.

"Yes, we simply wanted to see if you analyzed under the obvious and if you have the ability to see what most would look over." Harry frowned. This test was too easy. Nearly anyone could figure this one out. Still, the Voice had said he should be here.

"I don't like tests done on me without my knowledge."

"I suppose I could tell you next time," the voice said softly. Harry narrowed his eyes. The atmosphere did not fit the events. This man was going much too soft on him. Harry could tell due to the fact they were in a secluded warehouse that had no living thing for about a mile radius. These people couldn't just accept him this quickly. Harry heard a shuffling noise and looked up. He saw a man with messy black hair, and dark eyes with bags under them. He wore a white long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, and was barefoot. Since Harry felt as though something was not right with these two men since they were two quick to accept him, Harry took a deep breath, stared right into the man's eyes and whispered,

"Legillimens." To Harry's surprise it worked and unlike when he used a wand, he could feel his magic pulsing inside him as he plunged into the man's mind. He was met with cloudy thoughts that were filled with whispers from the Voice. These whispers told the man, L Lawliet, or just L to the world as Harry found out, to accept him and not question his unchild-like behavior. Like Harry had thought previously, L would not have accepted Harry so easily had the Voice not been manipulating his thoughts. Harry left L's mind in disgust. He hated it when someone manipulated someone else. Harry then preformed Legillimacy on Watari, or as Harry found out Quillish Wammy. He found the same cloudy thoughts filled with whispers. It appeared that these whispers were what persuaded Watari to bring Harry to L in the first place. He would have brought him someplace different had he never heard the Voice. Harry left his mind feeling sick. As much as he wanted to find someplace to fit it, he wanted to do it on his own merit, not have something manipulate the acceptance for him.

'Get out of their heads,' Harry thought firmly. 'Get out, NOW!'

'Now, now, child, if I do that they would lock you up until you proved you were innocent of whatever they accuse you of. They won't like the fact that you are here. Without me, you won't ever fit into this world.'

'Yeah right, I want to find acceptance on my own terms.'

'You will regret this, child, you will regret this.'

"I want you to leave.'

'Very well, however I will be doing everything I can to bring about your demise.' The voice faded and Harry felt the atmosphere in the warehouse lift. He looked over to the two other occupants in the room. They were shaking their heads in confusion.

"Watari, do you know what just happened?" L asked.

"No, I do not," Watari answered worriedly. They both turned to Harry.

"He must have done something," L said dangerously. "It will not do to have someone know where I am." L walked up to Harry. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I was asked to come here by Watari."

"Hmm, is that so?" L's calm voice made Harry feel uneasy. "We will have to move locations and keep you close since you already know too much to leave on your own. You might tell someone." L motioned to Watari and Watari walked over to Harry and pressed something up to his face. Harry didn't know what it was but he immediately fell unconscious.

When Harry awoke, he found himself in another warehouse similar to the one before but it had different colored walls. He looked over and saw that L watching his computer, wherever he found places to plug it in, Harry didn't know. From the voices coming from the computer, Harry could tell that these were policemen, who were being given the choice to stay and help with the case, or leave and stay out of danger. He finally heard someone; he assumed it was the chief, say that there were only seven people left. He stood up and walked over to L.

"Umm, excuse me sir, but where exactly am I?" L typed some things into the computer and turned to him.

"I will not tell you where you are. I don't know how you were able to manipulate our minds like that and I would like to find out. Although the possibilities are slim, seeing as you're so young, there is a slight possibility that you are Kira."

"Ummm, I don't know who Kira even is." Harry said, confused. "I don't know much of what's going on right now." L just stared at him and though analyzing him.

"You've never heard of Kira?" Harry shook his head. "Interesting. He is a mass murderer who kills criminals. He can kill with only a name and a face. Speaking of which, what is your name?"

"I don't remember."

"We'll call you Raven. How's that?"

"That's fine. Why is it so bad that Kira's killing criminals?"

"It's the fact that he's killing anybody really. His weapon is extremely dangerous and we recently found out that he will kill anyone who tries to stop him. He killed twelve FBI agents just last week."

"I don't care much for criminals but I am against anyone who kills innocents. Kira's just like the man who killed my parents. Killing because he thinks the world is better off without his victims and killing people that even he thinks are worthy simply because they are against him."

"You are unlike any children I have had the chance to speak with. You seem nearly adult." Harry smiled. "Care to explain why?"

"No, not really. Maybe later." Harry laughed and L just looked annoyed.

"Well, we are moving going to be moving into a hotel because I am planning to meet some policemen to discuss the Kira case."

"I guess I'm coming with you?"

"Yes, do you know who I am?"

"I know your name but that's about it."

"I don't recall giving you my name."

"I know, I'll tell you later how I got it but I know you are only called L by the world. Why is that?"

"I am the world's best detective. No one knows my true identity except for Watari. Are you saying that you know my full name?" Harry nodded and seeing the slight alarm in L's eyes he quickly said,

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I have no one to tell even if I wanted to." L still looked slightly wary.

"We are leaving now come." Harry looked at where the computer had been set up. It would seem that Watari had been putting things away while they talked.

Soon they were at a nice hotel. Harry had gotten over his tiredness after eating some of L's candy (something Harry had to do very sneakily since L didn't seem to want to share it). It was about 12:30am when Harry heard the first policeman to arrive knock at the door.

**I'm so glad its winter break. I'll be able to update more often too since there's no school. YAY! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah! It's a New Year! Kind of funny I actually don't know at this moment what story this chapter will be an update of…I'm trying to think…ummm…kind of funny since the people reading this will know which story I updated because it will be updated. Did that make any sense?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I am about to write about. I only own the plot…Sort of.**

The policeman came in and Harry stood with L just out of their line of sight. They all shuffled into the room looking around as if trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious L. When L finally appeared in front of them and announced he was L, Harry nearly burst out laughing at their shocked faces. L stared at the officers with a blank face and scratched his ankle with his foot. The policemen still didn't say anything as L scratched his hair. Harry looked at the officers and said,

"Are you going to say anything, or are you just going to stand there for the rest of the night?" The officers blinked as they noticed him for the first time. Harry was grinning up at them with his arms folded. He was still in his oversize clothes which probably didn't make much of an impression on the policemen. They seemed to come to their senses and the man Harry assumed to be the chief, pulled out his badge and said,

"I'm Yagami of the NPA." The younger looking one then pulled out his badge.

"Matsuda," he said. The rest pulled out their badges as well. There was a man with an afro, a tall man, and a shorter man with short hair.

"I'm Izawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita." The chief spoke up again.

"I'm very sorry we're late, currently the five of us are…" Harry raised an eyebrow at all this. Didn't L tell him that Kira could kill with a name and face, why would these men be so careless as to give their names to a total stranger? Harry thought for a moment for something that would shock a muggle and then grinned and lifted his fingers to shape a gun.

"Bang!" He said loudly. He heard L say this in a calmer manner but he stared at L for a second and L stared back. Harry then began to laugh.

"Uh?" Matsuda managed to say.

"What the hell was that?" Izawa said, obviously annoyed. Harry stepped forward.

"You would be dead by now, Izawa, if I was Kira but obviously I'm too young for that. When dealing with these matters it is usually best not to inform total strangers of personal information." The policemen began to protest. "Now, I know that this is L but still, do you know anything about him? He is technically still a stranger but judging from his paranoia, I can easily guess he did his research on you before you came here." L just stared at him, his face betraying no emotion. The policemen were stunned. What right did this child have to speak to them like this? Well, Matsuda wasn't thinking that, he was just stunned that the kid seemed so smart.

"Who are you?" He asked. Harry grinned at him.

"You can call me Raven." Harry glanced at L who was beginning to show signs of being impatient. "Ah, yes, I believe it would be best if you speak with L now, he seems to have become annoyed with how long our conversation is taking." Harry stopped smiling as the others nodded as they turned their attention back to L.

"Yes," L said. "As Raven saw fit to say," Harry could tell that L had planned to give that speech himself, which made Harry smile slightly. "You shouldn't be so careless. Let's try to value our lives." He turned and walked into the living room area. Harry followed and heard the policemen murmuring behind him. He turned around.

"Well, are you coming?" They entered and L instructed them to turn off their electronic devices then to put them on a small table. Harry sat on one of the couches and looked in surprise at the way L was sitting. Harry had not been able to analyze L fully yet so he didn't know too much about his daily routines, and habits, he only knew a bit about his life due to the Legillimency he had performed earlier. L began to discuss the Kira case and Harry listened intently. He was slightly disappointed to find that he was right in the middle of yet another conflict. He contemplated several times whether or not to reveal magic since he was fairly sure that Kira used a magical item of sorts to kill. For the first time since discovering the Voice's manipulations on L and Watari, Harry wished it were there to give more answers. He sighed mentally. Knowing his luck, the Voice would ally itself with Kira, maybe even control Kira. From what Harry already knew about Kira, he agreed with the mindset that L had set up for Kira. It wasn't so different from Voldemort although Harry didn't think Kira was as evil as Voldemort. The policemen had begun to ignore him since they were so focused on L. After L had checked to make sure they weren't Kira, he handed them out fake IDs and Watari even showed up with belts that could contact L in a time of emergency. Harry received one of those as well. Since he had been singled out due to the fact that his belt was smaller than the rest, the task force placed their attention back on him.

"Why are you here?" Isawa asked. Harry looked at him and shrugged.

"As if I would know the answer to that. Ask fate, or whatever being controls your destiny." The police looked uneasy at this response and shivered when they saw the look in Harry's eyes. They were far too old for a child that young. Matsuda being the most curious of the group questioned Harry's answer. Harry laughed an empty laugh.

"I have always had a specific destiny. I guess Fate hates me." This brought silence upon the group. Yagami finally spoke up,

"You don't seem like a child. May I ask why this is?" Harry just smiled at him.

"Maybe my mind doesn't reflect my appearance," Harry said mysteriously. He grinned at the police as they frowned. L was quiet and seemed to analyze everything Harry said. Harry knew he would be questioned more thoroughly later. L then asked if someone was at the police station and for a moment their attention drew back to L. Izawa left soon after seeing the need to have someone at all times be stationed at the police building in case someone contacts them there. They began to watch surveillance which lasted long into the night but then things became difficult for Harry. He had not wanted to fall asleep but had not been able to keep his eyes open. He drifted off and soon found himself in a nightmare that replayed the night he had been hit with the Killing Curse for the second time and from there skipped to the scene of his friend's rejection. He woke up and found himself being comforted by Yagami and after a few seconds whispered,

"You're a father aren't you?" Yagami looked down at Harry.

"Yes, Raven, I am." Harry sighed and looked at the rest of the crew who were staring at him.

"Go ahead, ask away," Harry said with a shrug, "I don't mind." Matsuda asked quickly,

"Why was this Voldemort person you were screaming about?" Harry smiled slightly. He did so anytime anyone spoke Voldemort's name.

"An enemy, not one you need to worry about. He's dead now."

"How do you know?" Ukita asked.

"I was…directly involved in that conflict."

"But you're just a child!" Mogi exclaimed. Harry just smiled at him.

"And what difference does that make?" There was a silence. L finally spoke,

"Where was this conflict?"

"Nowhere you know," Harry sighed. "Stop questioning me, I'll tell you when I'm good and ready." This shut the policemen up although they were still staring curiously at Harry. "Go do whatever it is you people do at an investigation." L still looked as though he wanted to ask questions but Harry gave him a sharp look. "No, I will not answer any more of your questions. I thought you wanted to catch Kira, you won't get very far questioning me." They all seemed surprised, as if they had forgotten about Kira. Soon, they went back to looking at surveillance tapes and Harry sat there, wondering how exactly he should explain the situation he had gotten himself into when he entered this new universe.


End file.
